subjectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Courtney Summers
'''Courtney Summers '''is a student at Greenaway High School in Youtube's Subjects. Originally, in Season One, she is a student at Auwell Elementary School but due to her age, by the time of Season Two, Courtney is at Greenaway instead. She is a member of Theodore Smith's team and works as their technical analyst. Personality Courtney is usually seen as the most happy and bubbly of the team. Even when things don't go her way or when she loses friends, she still manages to persevere. This has been a common trait of Courtney's since a very young age as shown with how she copes with her mum, Stella, being a severe drug addict. Most of the characters look at her fondly because of this. Whilst a very young, eccentric kid, she is also hard-working and very bright for her age due to dealing with such adult situations at such a young age. She has grown up very quickly but has adapted well, always finding the fun in life. Pre-Team Childhood Little is known about Courtney's childhood, though it was probably unpleasant, due to Courtney's mother Stella being addicted to pills, most likely painkillers of some kind. Courtney's father is also seemingly absent. Courtney's bleak childhood is probably where she gained her optimism and ability to seek fun in even the worst situations. She's easily able to adapt to the world around her, even when it's at it's darkest. Courtney also probably sought refuge and happiness in her pet pug Eric, and a love of hacking, explaining where she developed her staggering natural skill. Courtney most likely knew George throughout her childhood, with their parents probably being friends. Working with the team At some point, most probably due to George, she was chosen by Theodore to join the team. By the beginning of Season One, she appears to have been in the team for a very long amount of time. Season One "Downwards Spiral" Courtney first appears very late into the episode, talking to good friend Melissa about an unspecified subject. Courtney is called to report to the team and leaves Melissa. When she gets to her computer, she talks to the team, ranting and helps them identify the victim. She concludes that the victim is Shamil Joshi, a year seven student. After being told to severely narrow the search down, she manages to find out that the CSS is Malcolm Axel, allowing the team to find him and eventually kill him. "Vampire" Courtney talks to the team whilst they are camping and after a ramble, reports to them about Tina Cress being missing from the trip and has sorted out the teachers from not finding out through her hacking skills, allowing the team to deal with it. She later sees the state of Tina Cress' tent and finds it creepy. After finding out about Tina Cress, she manages to work out that she's written vampire along the tent to imitate her favourite comic character. Her call, however, is quickly interrupted after Theodore and Alexis hear a scream and follow it. "What We Lost To Flames" The episode begins with a scene of Courtney leaving for school and saying bye to her mum, Stella. A flashback then shows that she has to deal with Stella being a drug addict and has had to from a young age. When she arrives at school, Melissa comes to her. After asking Courtney where she always goes off to, Courtney says she has to go once again due to a call from the team. Courtney, without revealing why, says she'll be back later and runs away. Courtney is seen with the team for the first time in this episode as she is tackling the arson case along with them. It is assumed the Governors snuck her in to Greenaway. Courtney seems awkward in the Crime Scene Room at first but soon receives a call, which angers Theodore. The call reveals that a mysterious CSS is keeping Melissa hostage, which scares Courtney intensely. At Alexis' house, Courtney is even further intimidated when she realises she can't use her hacking skills to take the CSS on due to extreme firewalls. Alexis assures her that everything will be fine. Alexis later talks through the case with Theodore over the phone and Courtney hopes they've got further. Later, George talks to them, specifically asking Courtney if Melissa had a preference for Fruit Shoot. This revelation helps the team to realise Tina is the CSS they were looking for, after being seen with the drink at the cafe. The next time Courtney is seen is considerably later as she finds out Melissa has died. George enters on a saddened Courtney and helps comfort her, without even saying a word. "The Interview" Courtney calls Theodore to find out if he has anything for the team but first goes on a tangent when Theodore offers for her to take the day off as he notices she's suffering after Melissa's death. Courtney insists on staying with the team, claiming it's the only thing that keeps her going. Theodore tells her that they all need to work on the serial killer due to the Governors forcing them to. When Theodore, Alexis and George are in the Crime Scene Room, Theodore informs them that Courtney will be presenting the cases now. She provides the team with the photos of the crime scene and tells them that three bodies from Greenaway are victims of this Serially Criminally Sophisticated Student, a name in which she's extremely proud of. Courtney is told to search through the backgrounds of everyone related to these victims by Theodore, very stern as always. George makes sure she understands that she must take her time however, showing his care for Courtney. Once again, Theodore and Courtney exchange another phone call as Courtney can't look into everything in the time she's been given as well as the firewalls set up by Greenaway. Courtney asks for paper records to help her work it out easily only to find out the paper records are George, who lied his way into Auwell, and his books. After working out that Sarah Barnes is the lead they're after, he two of them have a back and forth banter over their clashing styles, even racing each other to find out useless information in an attempt to judge if computers or books are better. They work out that Sarah Barnes, a plummeting schoolgirl has only been exemplary in one subject: Art, with her teacher being Mr Perkins. This news makes them sure enough that Mr Perkins is the real one they're looking for and finally discover that Sarah Barnes isn't in school. Courtney makes her last appearance in the episode when her and George arrive at the Crime Scene Room at night, where Theodore tells them about The League Of Lost Prophets. Relationships Alexis Lance Courtney's relationship with Alexis is extremely important to Courtney as she feels closest to Alexis than to anyone else. Whilst not shown too much on screen, small hints such as the picture of Courtney on Alexis' side of the table in "Downwards Spiral" help support this. In "What We Lost To Flames", at Courtney's most desperate time, Alexis is the one who sticks by her side and tries to make sure everything is okay. We do not specifically see how Alexis and Theodore's arguing affects Courtney but it can be assumed that it has a deep impact on her. Courtney is never shown from when Alexis leaves but that, more than anything, has left a big hole in Courtney's heart that can perhaps, never be filled again. George Wright Courtney and George are first seen really interacting in a less professional sense in "The Interview". It is unknown how well the two know each other before this, but it can be assumed that they are relatively close, however far away from each other they may be most of the time. Courtney and George have a sibling-like relationship, with George often being an older brother to Courtney, especially when Theodore targets her. After Melissa dies, George is the one who goes to comfort her, which brings the two closer. An ongoing bicker between the two of them seems to be about which is better: computers or books. They put this to the test and have fun in doing so, with neither side ultimately winning. Courtney and George work well together and their different approaches sometimes help each other to reach their optimum knowledge on the case. By the end of Season One, they seem to regard each other extremely highly. Theodore Smith Theodore and Courtney do not have the best working relationship. The specifics towards Courtney being recruited by Theodore are unknown but it couldn't have been out of choice. Theodore mostly feels that she holds him back and is a baby about the job whereas Courtney seems to have a lot of admiration for her leader and even tries teasing him to cheer him up even though it never works. Theodore seems to be angry during Season Two about Courtney coming to Greenaway and sees it as his worst nightmare. Melissa Bronsen Courtney and Melissa are close friends to one another as it is exploited by Tina Cress later on. The two of them hang out with each other at Auwell but Courtney still chooses her job over Melissa as she leaves her mid-conversation on many different occasions, making rushed excuses as she leaves. Melissa isn't shown to be the brightest of girls and Courtney and her seem to have a simple yet affectionate relationship, with Courtney feeling a tragic sense of sadness after her good friend is burnt alive. Look Physical Appearance Courtney is a young, short kid with rosy cheeks and ginger hair. She is usually smiling, and has a fringe that comes down to just above her eyes, which are blue. Pint-sized and adorable, Courtney is usually found sitting at her computer, and has an energy that can't be contained. Costume Courtney is usually seen wearing the Auwell Primary School uniform, or a white polo shirt, grey skirt, and seemingly any other blue item of the students' choice - usually a cardigan. Courtney has been seen wearing a blue summer dress over her polo shirt also, as well as a huge blue jumper. Courtney, in short, dresses eccentrically, full of bright colours, even displayed on her silver sequin shoes. She wears glasses, usually huge novelty pairs, and dons many a piece of jewellery. Sometimes, she'll also spray colour into her hair, and has a fondness for hats, and crazy hairstyles, such as the two buns she sports in "What We Lost to Flames." Courtney also has a liking of huge, funky pens, using them to press keys on her laptop. In season two, Courtney is seen in Greenaway uniform, as she joins the team in secondary school. Trivia * As well as having an extensive knowledge of hacking, Courtney also possesses great skill in rooting through databases. * Courtney has an aptitude for nicknames, such as calling Theodore "scrooge," and the team "crime-fighters." * The use of Courtney's funky pens come from Lucy Ilett's love of stationary. * Courtney's glasses become more normal and tame towards the end of season one, showing more maturity as she moves into secondary school. Behind the Scenes * Lucy Ilett is one year younger than Courtney in season one, with Courtney being eleven and Lucy being ten. By season two, Lucy is also eleven. * Although uncredited, Lucy Ilett cowrote George and Courtney's scenes in The Interview with Charlie Ilett. Appearances TV Series Season One * "Downwards Spiral" * "Vampire" * "What We Lost To Flames" * "The Interview" Category:Characters Category:Team Members